


Next Time, you should chose Isabelle

by TifaSugarEng (tifasugar)



Series: JeanMarco Revival 2019 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Arcades, First Dates, JeanMarco Revival 2019, M/M, Milkshakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/TifaSugarEng
Summary: JEANMARCO REVIVAL - DAY 2 / FIRST DATEJean POV"Marco smiled even wider, wiggling his hand and chuckling when Jean almost jumped on the spot, looking at his clothes and then at his face. He was wearing a button up, maybe too fancy to just going to the mall, but he looked… cute."





	Next Time, you should chose Isabelle

**Author's Note:**

> Remember! Every fic from jeanmarco revival makes a whole story!  
You can read them separately but if you read the previous one, it would make much more sense.

> **Jean >> ** _ Hey _(10:46)
> 
> **Me << ** _ Hey yourself! _(10:46)
> 
> **Me << ** _ You woke up early! _(10:46)
> 
> **Jean >> ** _ Yup _(10:46)
> 
> **Jean >> ** _ Can I ask u smth? _(10:47)
> 
> **Me << ** _ Sure, what is it? _(10:47)
> 
> **Jean >> ** _ u know I’m new in town _(10:49)
> 
> **Jean >> ** _ I want to buy a game _(10:49)
> 
> **Jean >> ** _ But don’t know where _(10:49)
> 
> **Jean >> ** _ Can u idk, come with me? _(10:52)
> 
> **Jean >> ** _ I don’t want to get lost _(10:52)
> 
> **Jean >> ** _ If u re not busy _(10:54)
> 
> **Jean >> ** _ nvmd, I’ll use google maps _(10:55)
> 
> **Me << ** _ Of course I will! Give me 15 minutes and I’ll be at your place _(10:57)
> 
> **Jean >> ** _ ok _(10:57)

That conversation took forever.

Marco never saw someone writing as slowly as Jean did, the “_ Jean is writing” _ message appearing and disappearing so many times he focused on something else until he finished. He didn’t get all that hesitation, after all, they’ve been friends for a year now, but Jean was not good at feelings or relationships so he always gave him time to figure things out. 

He grabbed some jeans and a t-shirt from his wardrobe and after washing his teeth and combing his hair, he jumped down the stairs rushing to the door. His goodbye was louder than his mom’s warning of “_hurting himself, jumping like a monkey”_. He carried a wide smile on his way to Jean’s place, looking briefly at his phone when it buzzed. Armin was asking him if he wanted to hang out but he explained in a few words that he already had plans with Jean.

They lived so close to each other that by the time he put the phone back in his trousers, he could see Jean waiting for him at his door. Marco smiled even wider, wiggling his hand and chuckling when Jean almost jumped on the spot, looking at his clothes and then at his face. He was wearing a button-up, maybe too fancy to just going to the mall, but he looked… _ cute. _

"You were fast," he said scratching his nape, shoving his hands inside his pockets right after.

"Yeah! I already had a shower, so…" A really tall man with a really big nose came out from the house, smiling at Marco. The color of his hair was the same as Jean's.

"My uncle is taking us so, lead the way?" Jean's indecisive eyes went from his uncle to Marco, swallowing as the freckled boy nodded.

"Sure! Hi, I'm Marco" He could see the family resemblance, that man had the same hazel eyes as Jean.

"I'm Mike! Glad to _finally_ meet you. Should we get going?"

Marco looked at Jean whispering a confused "_ finally?" _but he didn't get an answer from his friend. Jean threw himself inside the car hiding his face, and if Marco didn't know better he'd say it was a blush what he saw on his cheeks.

Marco gave directions the whole way to the mall, everything was new to them. Mike asked Marco about his family and himself without being too intrusive, just the typical questions you do and receive when meeting someone. Jean was quieter than usual, frowning with crossed arms. They said their goodbyes and established when he would pick them up to go back home.

"Are you angry at him or something?" Marco asked as cautious as he could. Jean shook his head.

"S'nothing, let's get the stupid game"

Marco giggled, walking in a hurry behind his grumpy friend. He still didn't get why Jean was so moody all the time, even when he started to talk to other people in class he was always on the verge of being angry. It was probably as a self-defense mechanism but he wasn't fooling anyone. 

Marco took him straight to the video games section and after finding what he wanted, a game called _Until Dawn_, they stood in the aisle without knowing exactly what to do. The freckled boy pointed with his thumb at his back, half-smile on his face.

"Do you wanna go to the arcade? There are some good machines in there…"

"Ahm, yeah, sure, ok"

Usually, they talk a lot. All the time. Even in class. But that afternoon he had a weird feeling, it wasn't as when they hung out in the woods. There was _something _ between them, a strange feeling he didn't recognize, and it was thrilling but also a bit annoying. Jean’s side glances probably meant nothing too serious but he noticed because he stared _a lot_. He felt his eyes on him while changing money for tokens, but he didn’t say a thing. If Jean wanted to talk, he would.

Taking a deep breath and grinning like a mad man, he took Jean’s hand making a beeline to the Mario Kart gaming machine. He took a seat in one of them and after placing some tokens into Jean’s hand, he looked at him all eager and jumping while sitting.

“You love this game, don’t you?” Jean mumbled, sitting by his side in the other car while inserting the token in its place.

“Sure I do!” He didn’t say anything else because it wasn’t just that he loved the game; he also was _good _ at it.

They chose their respective characters, Marco always chose the same animal crossing one cause it was _cute, _and Jean smiled at him, overconfident as always. But as soon as they started a string of blasphemies came from the blonde’s lips. Marco bit his, hiding his laugh, looking all innocent at Jean when he finished first, as he knew.

“What the fuck was that?” He didn’t shout, he was shocked cause he _lost _at _video games _which were his special skill besides drawing. But then his hazel angry eyes stared into his once more, and gritting his teeth he shoved a token in the machine, “one more, I just got started”

And he lost again. And once more. And the more he lost the angrier he got, causing the exact opposite to Marco who was unable to keep his laughter quiet. In the end, Jean got up screaming something like “THISISBULLSHITFUCKYOU” and Marco had to run to catch him, tears of laughter in his eyes.

Jean chose the next game, a zombies shooter, and he wasn’t as confident as he was at the beginning. But he did much better than Marco anyway, which was what he needed to become that overconfident little shit once again. After that, they played a basketball game, DDR, with a claw machine in which, at the fourth try, Jean grabbed a white and green unicorn just to give it to Marco claiming that it was “_ ugly as fuck”. _And between games, laughter, insults, and attempts of making the other fail in the nastiest way, that weird feeling from before faded. 

They decided to drink an iced-milkshake to finish the afternoon, now almost evening. Jean’s was chocolate mint with no cream and Marco decided for a vanilla-oreo one, lots of cream on the top. The freckled boy took a look at his phone just to ignore it after checking the ridiculous amount of messages from his chat group. In the meantime, Jean placed his sketchbook on the table and doodled while slurping from the straw. Marco looked at him working in silence, the frown between his eyebrows, the tip of his tongue peeking out of his mouth.

Marco didn’t tell anyone but maybe, just maybe, he felt a bit more than friendship towards his best friend.

***

They said goodbye at Jean’s door promising to see each other in a few days to play with Jean’s new video game. It was a great afternoon, super fun. He laughed a lot and maybe that tiredness came from that. In any case, it was a good feeling. 

He kissed his mums hello, took a shower, and went to the kitchen to have dinner with them. And more than once while telling the couple how his afternoon went, the two women look at each other with a tiny smile on their lips. Marco didn’t ask but he felt deeply embarrassed.

As if they discovered a secret.

Once in bed, ready to sleep, he looked at the conversations. 90% of them were memes or just them fooling around, another, a pic from Jean, the intro screen of the game, and an exciting message formed by random letters. He warned him to go to sleep soon but Jean didn’t reply. And he still had a sweet smile on his lips while reading the following messages from Armin.

**Armin** : _ How was that first date? _ (23:46)

**Armin** : _ Did you kiss already or is it too soon? _ (23:46)

Marco gasped and bit his lip, shaking his head. His cheeks felt like melting from the heat coming from them.

**Me: ** _ It wasn’t a date!! I was just going with him to buy some stuff!! _ (23:51)

**Armin: ** _ Ooook?? Then what did you two did? Cause it was a lot of time to just buy a game. _ (23:51)

**Me: ** _ We went to the arcade _ (23:52)

**Me: ** _ Spent the afternoon playing _ (23:52)

**Me: ** _ And we took some milkshake _ (23:52)

**Me: ** _ And a walk before his aunt Nanaba picked us from the mall _ (23:52)

**Armin: ** _ So… yeah, was it good? _ (23:53)

**Me: ** _ Omg _ (23:54)

**Me: ** _ OMG ARMIN _ (23:54)

**Me: ** _ He won a plushie in a claw machine and he gave it to me _ (23:54)

**Me: ** _ It sounds like a D A T E _ (23:54)

**Armin: ** _ Yes? Cause it was. _ (23:54)

**Me: ** _ It wASN’T?! _ (23:54)

**Me: ** _ but wait a second, how did you know that it was a videogame what he bought? _ (23:55)

**Armin: ** _ I may or may not talked to Jean _ (23:55)

**Me: ** _ You cannot be trusted!!! At all!! _ (23:55)

**Armin: ** _ Maybe :3 _ (23:55)

Marco threw his phone over the bed covering his blushing face with both hands.

Jean didn’t say a thing about a date, just coming along to the mall. Cause he didn’t know where it was. But he could obviously check it on google maps, he didn’t really need him. So he wanted his company but it shouldn’t be strange, they were friends after all. But that weird sensation… was because it _was a date? _ Was Jean even gay? Did he felt something? 

_ He stared a lot. _

_ He was nervous. _

_ HE GAVE HIM A PLUSHIE _

**Me: ** _ Armin, it WAS a date. _ (23:59)

**Me: ** _ What do I do tomorrow? What should I say? _ (23:59)

**Me: ** _ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA _ (23:59)

**Armin: ** _ Just be the same as always _ (23:59)

**Armin: ** _ If anything is meant to happen, it will happen. _ (23:59)

**Me: ** _ I can’t _ (23:59)

And he really felt like he couldn’t. Not at that moment, that’s for sure. 

But it was a great first date, even when he didn’t know it was a date. It was perfect, as always with Jean. Maybe Armin was right, maybe things don’t have to change. Yeah, Marco had feelings for his best friend but as long as they could share evenings like that, he felt that it would be just fine.

He fell asleep with a smile on his face and a hopeful feeling warming his heart, the unicorn pressed tightly to his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of silly boys :)
> 
> Comments and kudos are what keeps writers going!  
Take a sec to tell what you liked or just leave a ♥  
Make a writer happy!!
> 
> Scream with me in [twitter](https://twitter.com/tifa_sugar) and [tumblr](https://tifasugar.tumblr.com/)!!!!


End file.
